


Bulls Eye

by elitello



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bi Nath, I just burned the love square down, Multi, Oops, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, actually i don't really know what this even is, basically a hexagon, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitello/pseuds/elitello
Summary: Daniel moved to France to document the happenings of the city of love. It occurs to him that his new novel would be actually published if it included insight into the world's favorite heroes' life. Of course this task would not be as easy as expected, fortunately Daniel has a little friend who can help him make friends with the French super heroes, turns out the famous author is Barcelona’s own hero, Taurus. But Daniel has other things to worry about, like his new school and the people there, mostly, the people there. Adrien Agreste, his self-proclaimed enemy is in the same class as him, and that means more trouble than usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! My friend iszauniverse (from tumblr) and I came up with this thing... so I'll let you guys have it. I don't want it. 
> 
>  
> 
> jk I do. I love Dani I hope that you do too!

**Chapter 1/ Bittersweet:**

 

Bittersweet. Even the word was unusual to him. New. Different. Extraordinary. All words that described Paris. The city of love. Daniel had never been outside Barcelona, and moving to a whole new country, meant there was going to be new people, new culture and most importantly new heroes to get used to. He would have loved to use any word other than bittersweet to describe the feeling in his gut, but it was exactly the way it felt. He was on his way to meet the most famous duo of the world. _Sweet_. But he was leaving his friends and family to go to a whole new country. _Bitter_.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir had gained more fame than anyone could ever imagine. Of course there were superheroes like them in Spain, after all someone had to save the day, but there was no one as popular as the French pair. Videos of them fighting together gained more than nine hundred million views, and The Ladyblog has so many followers the system crashes every time Alya live streamed a fight. 

 

As for Daniel, all he wanted was to be recognized as an author. Sans aspiring, not upcoming. And Ladybug and Chat Noir were his best chance to finally get as much recognition as he needed to become the world’s next greatest author. But that had to wait for now. At the moment, he could only think of school. Moving had dragged him one year back, meaning he was going to have to study a bunch of boring subjects for the second time and he was probably going to have to live with a bunch of kids around him every day. According to himself, his school life was going to be boring as hell.

 

Turns out he was completely wrong, as soon as he had walked into the classroom the drama had started. The teacher was trying to introduce him to the class, but he couldn’t pay attention to what she was saying. Right there in all his blond glory, happily chatting away to some DJ guy and a girl he recognized as Alya Césaire was Adrien fucking Agreste, the biggest asshole in the whole of Europe, except for his father, perhaps. Instead of saying his name and playing cool Daniel stomped over to Adrien’s desk and slammed his hand against the wooden surface. At least that’s what he was wishing he had done, but there was no way to recover from the slight stutter that had escaped his mouth as he muttered his name to the class. He was told to sit next to Alya for the time being by the teacher. Alya was exactly how she looked in her videos, warm, friendly and _loud_. She greeted him as he made his way up to his seat and as soon as his butt touched the chair the interrogation started.

 

“Where are you from? How old are you? How was your last school? Wanna come to lunch with us? We’re meeting Mari at her house for lunch, you should come. She will _love_ your proportions; she’ll probably want to make something for you right away.”

 

 He didn’t quite know what to say, but tried to answer the last question he heard. As soon as he opened his mouth he was interrupted by _Agreste’s_ friend. “Alya I know he’s like your favorite blogger or whatever, but let him breathe he looks scared out of his mind already, there’s no need for you to kill him too.”

 

His head immediately snapped to the DJ’s face and then back to Alya’s.

 

“You know my blog?” her face went flaming red and she turned to look at the other boy.

 

“Well now you’re gonna kill _me_ out of embarrassment.” A laugh came from in front of him, he didn’t want to look, he knew who was going to be sitting there, clueless to who he was, and what he had done to him.

 

“You have no idea, she loves you. She will go through your blog 20 times a day. When you walked in she almost freaked.” He smiled at me, and he couldn’t help but smile at what he had said and turn to Alya. She was blushing like crazy.

 

 “Well, back in Barcelona I read yours every time I could, it’s really good, I wish I had as many followers.” Her head turned to me at the sound of my voice, and her face went redder and redder by the second.

 

“But what will happen to Taurus and Humming Bird? If you live here now, who will document them?” he laughed, he couldn’t help it. She didn’t know, but the half of that duo was here in Paris, so technically he was still going to document the happenings on the life of one of those heroes. “what? What is it?”

“Well, between you and me, there’s a surprise coming in the near future. I’m not very sure exactly when but I’m pretty sure it _will_ happen.”

 

“So, now that Daniel is settled in, let’s talk about figurative language.”

 

The class started and we could talk no more.

 

 

  * ···



 

 

As soon as their classes were over Alya started interrogating him again. “What is the surprise? Is Taurus retiring? Or maybe the duo decided Paris was a better place to be a superhero since we have so many attacks… is that why you moved here? So you could have a better look at them interacting with other heroes?”

 

That question stopped him on his tracks. He turned to her and stared for a second. Now he wanted to tell her everything he wanted to do here, if she could come up with a deduction as such in a few hours he wondered what she could come up with in a week or in a month. She definitely had the spirit of a journalist. That was surely why her blog was so famous, she could deliver facts and theories almost every day. Instead his was popular for the way he could make it seem he was part of the group, some people even started calling him “The Hidden Hero” (well they weren’t wrong, exactly)

 

“Well honestly, I came here to write a book, but then” his voice dropped to a whisper “I found out Taurus was moving to France, no one knew if this was even for sure, not even my most reliable sources. But I had to come here, Taurus joining forces with Ladybug and Chat Noir was the only thing that could get my book published.” Alya’s eyes widened with every word until they looked the size of plates.

 

“Wait, did you just say you’re writing a book? Damn. Am I the first person to know this?” just as she was getting ready to ask something else a blond head appeared in his view, completely ruining it.

 

“Alya let him breathe, he probably told you that so you’d shut up not so you could ask him more questions.” Said Agreste with a stupid smile on his face. She glared at the blond while he laughed, she then turned to Daniel with a look. “That’s not right is it?” she didn’t say it like she was afraid it was, more like she was affirming it for me.

 

How could he say that to his own friend? Yeah, she didn’t seem to be affected by the comment, but what if she had been? “I said it because she’s a great journalist and I want her to help me out with this. Why would you say something like that?” he said directing his attention to Adrien.

 

He laughed. He _fucking_ laughed. “Well, it’s a thing we do. She doesn’t mind it, do you Al?” they both laughed and turned to me.

 

“Welp, sorry for interrupting this bromantic moment but we’re here.” Said the DJ, his name is Nino according to Alya. Daniel turned to look at the building he was pointing to. It looked warm in every sense of the word. Warm colors everywhere, yellows, oranges, reds and pinks covering the whole inside of the bakery standing proud in front of him. Inside, people sat and stood and wandered around the shop, behind the counter were a couple. A tall, brown haired man with flour covering the whole front of his shirt, the apron around his waist was left without much use. In front of him was a shorter woman with smaller eyes and darker hair, she was also considerably cleaner. Neither of them stopped smiling as they talked to their customers.

 

That was definitely _not_ his kind of environment. Daniel couldn’t stand the sound of so much concentrated laughter in one place, neither could he concentrate on his work with that many people around him. But just as he was turning away to keep walking towards his house, Daniel felt warmth against his cold hand. Before he was able to react to the un familiar contact he was dragged into the store.

 

The group was greeted by the couple behind the counter. Tom and Sabine. Adrien put up a hand and Tom high fived him while Sabine hugged Alya and Nino. They all introduced Daniel to the couple and they were finally led through a flight of stairs to an apartment.

 

Stomps and squeals could be heard coming from an upstairs room. Soon a dark haired head popped out from a trapdoor, which he assumed was the girl’s room. She didn’t even notice him before she was dashing towards the brown eyed girl standing next to him, her arms wide open. As their bodies connected the both fell backwards, laughter echoing all over the living room.

 

As the girl got up and noticed the other three boys standing in front of her, her demeanor changed completely. She awkwardly waved at Agreste and offered Nino a quick smile before grabbing Alya’s hand and speeding off into another room.

 

“well, that’s not normal, is it?” Daniel asked obviously confused. Adrien seemed uncomfortable now. Nino on the other hand simply laughed and offered an answer he hadn’t exactly asked for.

 

“she’s only like that around _him_ ” he pointed in Adrien’s direction. “when we hang out and he’s not around she’s a completely different person” now Adrien looked even worse, he was pale and looked devastated.

 

“She _hates_ me” he muttered with his head down. “there was a misunderstanding the first day of school, and now she hates me. Stupid gum.” He grumbled to the ground.

 

“I don’t think that’s it- “

 

“Shhhh. He doesn’t know yet.” Nino whispered.

 

“How can he not know? It’s completely obvious” Daniel responded in hopes of grasping a bit of the situation.

 

“He’s fucking clueless. You might as well be talking to a brick wall, he won’t give in, trust me.”

 

Just in time the girls walked back into the room, Alya with a smirk that said everything he needed to know. As soon as the other girl saw him hanging back her eyes sparked, the awkwardness leaving her whole body, a new feeling to her movements. Curiosity.

 

“Alya, why haven’t you introduced me, your second favorite person, to your favorite person in the whole wide world?” she asked. Alya laughed and pointed to Daniel with a smirk on his face.

 

“Daniel Baez, this is my best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mari this is- “

 

“Oh trust me. I know who that is.” Marinette said immediately. “How could I not? ‘Did you know Daniel’s favorite color is orange?’ or ‘Daniel said that if there ever is a good Volpina he would definitely move to France to follow her around!’” Marinette didn’t seem to be mocking her, she seemed to be more interested in his reaction than Alya’s. Of course, his face immediately turned beet red. He tried pulling himself together, invoking some of the confidence Bukka gave him.

 

Trying to recover his own ego he looked at Marinette in the eye and, as confidently as he could, said. “I heard you like fashion. Well you’re not the only one. I wasn’t born to sew, so instead I write articles for fashion magazines. I’m pretty sure my manager will want me to write something for Gabriel Agreste now that I’m in France. I can try to put in a good word for you, maybe get you an internship of some sort.”

 

He wasn’t trying to show off, but his _best friend,_ Agreste seemed to wince at the mention of his father. He would look like that too if he was an Agreste.

 

Anyway, Marinette’s eyes sparkled as brightly as possible. “You would do that?” Alya smirked, she seemed to be enjoying this.

 

“Yeah! Sure, it wouldn’t hurt anyone would it?” he said, the connection between them already evident.

 

“Mari, I think I could try to talk to my father too… I never thought you would be so interested…” said Agreste from behind us. _Oh, I see._

 

“Okay, guys I swear I hate being the one to interrupt everything, but I’m very hungry, and we can’t be late again today, miss Bustier would just kill us, with no hesitation.” said Nino from the back of the room.

 

“Yeah, right” said Marinette. “We should get going, you guys can’t be late.”

 

Everyone went downstairs to grab lunch and then went back upstairs so they could chat for a while, unfortunately before they could even finish going down the stairs Daniel stopped on his tracks. He blinked multiple times, as if wanting to make sure that he was seeing her, half-hoping she would just vanish. She would definitely kick his ass if she got the chance. Sadly, the only two ways of getting out of there were back upstairs, where he would be trapped, and through the door, which she was blocking, and he couldn’t just parkour his way out, that would just make him look ridiculous.

 

So as he let go of all his dignity and pride he turned to Marinette and whispered “Can I, maybe, like, just borrow your balcony?”

 

She turned to him a little skeptical “sure, what for?” he blushed intensely and gave up his self-esteem too.

 

“To jump out of it. Maybe.” So he ran upstairs without waiting for Marinette to answer. Running all the way up to her roof, not even noticing the embarrassing amount of pictures of Adrien in the girl’s room, and jumped off onto the next one. But Daniel was seriously out of luck, that whole tour had given Victoria enough time to go to the roof he would be jumping to. Well, at least now they have some privacy.

 

“Tori, why are you here? I thought I said not to follow me.”

 

Daniel said with more confidence than he actually had. Her face darkened slightly as a shiver ran down his spine. She hadn’t changed at all since he last saw her. You sure are thinking- but it’s been like two weeks since he left!!!- well yeah… but Daniel hadn’t _actually_ _seen_ his sister since she bought her own apartment and moved, back in Barcelona, which was around a year ago. He hadn’t said anything to her because he knew she would try to stop him. Or she would have left Barcelona with him. None of those were an option, she had just graduated from school and was attending college in Spain, she couldn’t just leave college to be with him. But apparently that was exactly what she did.

 

“What happens if cobra does something back at home and you’re over here? There would be no one to protect the-”

 

“That’s exactly what I was going to say! How dare you leave without telling your partner anything? I would have had to deal with Empress Cobra all by myself! And I wouldn’t even know about it! If I hadn’t been your sister, you would have left your partner to fend off all by themselves without even a note! In fact-”

 

Tori stopped talking abruptly. She tended to do that, when she heard something even slightly suspicious she would stop all activity to listen to the source with more ease. Since she has been training her hearing until it was more than just better than average, he was used to be ready as soon as she stopped doing anything. In fact, his sister had the best hearing of anyone he had ever met, she would be able to hear a car approaching from more than a mile away.

 

“Dani, transform and go along with anything I say.” The boy barely had any time to react when his sister was yelling at him again. “NOW!”

 

“ummm… okay, okay!”  he didn’t have much time to wake up Bukka from what he could tell. So he pretty much threw his bag to the ground, a startled yelp coming from his now angry kwami, he already needed a new laptop anyway. Victoria instead was way quicker and was already completely transformed while he was barely calling his transformation from his kwami, who wasn’t really helping, being the stubborn little ass he is.

 

Just as he had finished transforming and had thrown his bag down to the alley bellow (now he _really_ needed a new laptop), Chat Noir appeared from where he, himself, had come from. Marinette’s room. But he could barely process that fact because _Chat fucking Noir was standing right there in front of him. Just standing there looking him over like he was some kind of judge in a modeling competition._ And it made him feel bubbly inside _._

 

Unfortunately for Daniel, now Taurus, Chat’s appearance had thrown him off completely, obviously. If someone was coming he had expected Ladybug to come first, since she seemed to be the most leader-like, it was definitely not because he didn’t know what to do with this crush that made him feel like a twelve-year-old girl. His hands immediately started fidgeting, playing with his belt-tail.

 

How could he not when bright, permanently mischievous green eyes were scouring him to discover the slightest explanation of his and his sister’s appearance on the roof? When his, very prominent, muscles moved and rippled when his weight shifted to his right leg, his waist popping out and one elbow naturally resting on it, an accusing hand pointing at him? How could he not look to the ground when he could only look at his perfectly pink, soft lips every time he lifted his head, and notice the way they moved as his smooth voice left his mouth, yet he could not understand a thing of what he was saying? How could he not look dumbly at him as Chat expected an answer when his brain was turned to mush by the mere presence of this boy?

 

As Chat’s stance fell, Taurus snapped out of his reverie.

 

“You know, I was having quite a _paw_ -some day, so since I’m _feline_ pretty annoyed about having to leave my daily activities which you definitely don’t want to know about, I’ll just repeat my question so you can answer it and I can leave. Who are you and what in the hell are you doing here? Oh, and where is that boy who just came out here?”

 

Taurus didn’t notice when the corner of his lips turned up to form a smirk. He wanted to play this game? Well he could do that too. “Well, I really am sorry. We didn’t mean to just _ram_ in here and interrupt what I am sure was a _fly_ day. But we were just _eyeing-”_

 

“He won’t get that one yet”

 

“The territory, just checking for whatever it is you guys fight.”

 

Chat’s whole face lit up at barely his first pun. Taurus guessed no one else would play this game with him and if they did it wasn’t for long, he looked deprived of anyone who could keep up with him and Taurus couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. At least he had Empress Cobra’s awful villain names and even some of them with whom he could joke around for a while before Hummingbird started yelling at him to use Bulls Eye.

 

A feminine voice caught his attention and sure enough there she was, bringing a whole lot of reporters and civilians with her. _Shit, he couldn’t have the press catching him already, it would be too obvious if Taurus showed up the exact same day Daniel introduced himself to the class._ Hummingbird took his arm and moved a few steps back. He followed suit and dropped down to a crouch just to be sure no one could see him.

 

“As for the boy, he tried jumping from the roof to the next and almost fell, my friend Birdy here was able to save him from splatting down on the sidewalk and put him somewhere safe, he ran away immediately after, and I didn’t really think it would be worth following him so we just let him go.” He said looking up from his position on the ground. He _knew_ he was glaring at Ladybug, but he couldn’t help but notice the way Chat’s whole demeanor changed as soon as she was on site.

 

“I see” she said holding herself like she already knew what was happening. “We still don’t know who you are…”

 

At that Hummingbird chimed in. “Ah, yeah, about that. I’m Hummingbird and this guy here is Taurus. We’re here to help if you need anything, that is all you need to know.” And he and his sister ran out of sight in a few seconds, leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir to explain things to all the reporters looking up at them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out our tumblrs  
> mine: (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ellies-sunshine)  
> Isa's: (http://iszauniverse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
